Baby Love
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: Randy Orton and his wife,Brooke have been trying for over a year for a baby with no luck.They decide to seek medical help and soon began treatment knowing the strain of it can ruin a marriage.Will they get the baby they want without losing their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. I hope you like it.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the idea on this story. I hope you like it and I hope everyone else does too. Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for your help on this also.

* * *

Brooke Orton sat in the bathroom of the master bedroom that she shared with her husband, WWE superstar, Randy Orton, and waited for the timer to go off. She was praying that she was pregnant. She and Randy had been trying to have a baby for a year and half with no luck. Everyone told them that it would happen they just had to be patient. But every month it was the same, waiting to see if she was pregnant and then the disappointment when she wasn't. She was certain that nothing was wrong with them but she wanted a baby so much and she knew that Randy did too. They had agreed if she wasn't pregnant, they would go see a fertility specialist. The timer went off and she looked at the plastic stick.

"Not Pregnant." She said out loud to herself when she read the test. She sighed holding back her tears. She threw the test in the trash and headed back to the bedroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw her husband still sleeping. She had wanted to take the test before he was awake that way she didn't have to tell him right away. She quietly got back in bed and laid down. She felt her husband move and wrap his arms around her.

"You're up early." He whispered.

"I know. I couldn't sleep." She said quietly.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She didn't want to tell him but she knew he would know the timing.

"Did you take the test?" He asked knowing this was the day that would tell them if she was pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant." She said turning to face him.

"Brooke, it will happen." He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"When? We have been trying for over a year." She said getting up. "I just don't understand. It's not like we are over thirty five or something. It shouldn't be this hard."

"I know that." He said getting up too. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He was as disappointed as she was about their inability to have a baby.

"I just don't get it. Bethany raved about Dr. Chang and the acupuncture. It helped her and John have a baby after they were trying for a year. I did everything Dr. Chang told me to do. We changed how we ate. We did the herbs and the acupuncture. All of it helped Bethany get pregnant. Why is it not working for us?"

"I know Bethany told you how great Dr. Chang was and how he helped a lot of women get pregnant but he is an alternative medicine specialist not a fertility specialist. I think we should see the fertility specialist." He turned her to face him. He hadn't believed in the alternative medicine and he wanted them to see the fertility specialist. "We will have a baby. I know we will."

"I just want a baby so much." She said starting to cry.

"I know baby." He said hugging her. "I know."

He hated that he hadn't been able to give her what she wanted. He always tried to give her everything she wanted and needed. She never really asked him for anything. The one thing he hadn't been able to give her so far was the baby. He wanted one just as much as she did. He looked at his friends who were having babies or had them. They looked so happy and he wanted to have that too.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" He said trying to take her mind off things.

"I have to meet the girls for shopping and lunch."

"Alright." He said before kissing her. "I guess the guys are coming over here?"

"That is the plan." She laughed. "Now, I'm going to shower and get dressed."

She kissed him and headed to the shower. Afterwards, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She found Randy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"This looks good." She said looking at the waffles and sausage.

"Thanks. I thought since you have girl day today. I would make you breakfast." He kissed her and finished it up.

"Thanks. It looks great." She sat at the table and he joined her after getting them some orange juice.

After breakfast she headed to meet the girls at the mall. As she walked into the mall, she saw her best friends. Bethany Cena, Carly DiBiase, and Christina Copeland.

"Hey, guys." She said walking up.

"Brooke, how are you?" Carly said hugging her.

"I'm good." She replied as they headed to a store. Only Bethany knew how much Brooke and Randy wanted a baby and were trying everything to have one. The others only knew they were trying not that they weren't having luck.

They shopped for a few hours before heading to lunch. All through their shopping, Brooke had a feeling that Christina wanted to tell them something.

"So I have news for everyone." Christina said as they were having lunch.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"That's great, Chris." Brooke said with a smile but inside she was breaking. Yet another one of her friends pregnant. Carly had a baby two months earlier and Bethany was due in four months. It seemed that everyone was pregnant or had a baby but her.

"Thanks. Adam and I are so excited." She beamed. "It's weird. We weren't even trying."

"I'm so excited for you." Carly replied.

"Oh, guys look at the time. I have to go. I'm sorry." Brooke said getting up. "I will see you later."

"Okay, call me." Bethany said knowing what was wrong with Brooke.

"I will."

Brooke quickly left and headed home. She couldn't believe that Christina was pregnant and she wasn't even trying. She pulled into the garage and headed in. She saw Randy hanging out in the living room with John, Ted and Adam. She smiled as they looked up to see her. She then headed upstairs.

Randy knew something was wrong with his wife. He could just tell from her face.

"Guys, I will be right back." He said getting up and heading upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and found her on the bed crying. "What happened?" He asked walking over to the bed.

"Christina is pregnant and she wasn't even trying."

He sighed. He knew this was just adding insult to injury.

"I'm sorry baby." He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"It's not that I'm not happy for her, I am but I should be pregnant."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I want a baby as much as you do. You know that."

"I know. I was thinking we could make an appointment with the fertility specialist for tomorrow. I want to see what is going on."

"Alright. Let's make the appointment and see what's keeping us from having the baby." He leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled when he did. She had asked her OB/GYN for a recommendation after her yearly check up three weeks ago. Her OB/GYN saw nothing that was keeping them from having a baby but she had only done some simple blood tests. She felt that seeing a fertility specialist was the best thing for Brooke.

"I'm going to go get rid of the guys." He kissed her and headed back downstairs.

Once the guys were gone, Randy headed back upstairs to his wife. He walked in the bedroom and found her putting up some things she had brought earlier. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" He whispered to her.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" She said turning to him.

"Oh I think you know." He smiled before kissing her.

She kissed him back and they were soon in the bed. She knew it wasn't the right time for them to get pregnant but she didn't care. It was nice to be together like this. She didn't want their sex life to only be about having a baby. She knew that could ruin a marriage and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Baby, I promise we will have a baby." He said as they laid there.

"I know and I'm sorry I get so worked up over this."

"Brooke, you don't have to apologize. We both want a baby and I promise we will do whatever we need too to have a baby."

She smiled as he kissed her and they started to make love again. She hoped he was right that they would have a baby eventually.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I know it's different from what I normally write but I hope you like it. There is alot of medical terminology in it as they are trying to have a baby and going through medical treatment for it. If you have any questions, pm them to me.

I hope you will like this story. I wanted to try something different and the idea came from RKOsgirl92. So read and I hope you do like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. It's for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The next day Randy and Brooke headed to the fertility specialist. They were seeing Dr. Alex Masters, one of the top fertility specialists in St. Louis. Brooke's OB/GYN, Dr. Kate Austin had made the appointment otherwise they would have had to wait months for an appointment. When they got there, Brooke signed them in and filled out the paperwork.

"Brooke Orton." The nurse said to the room.

Brooke and Randy followed the nurse to the doctor's office. They were seated and told he would be in shortly. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton. I'm Alex Masters." The doctor said when he came in.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke replied.

"So, tell me what's going on." He said taking out an empty chart.

"We have been trying to get pregnant for a year and half." Brooke replied.

"Okay, have you been taking your temperature and making a chart?"

"Yes, we have been doing all that."

"Alright. What else have you tried?"

"We have done acupuncture and Chinese herbs."

"Alright." He proceeded to ask them each about their medical history, use of prescription medications, use of caffeine, alcohol, cigarettes and drugs, the exposure to chemicals and toxins, their sexual habits including how often they had sex, any history of sexual problems or diseases, and whether they had had sex outside their marriage and choice of underwear.

He asked Brooke about her gynecologic history including past pregnancies, the frequency of her periods the last year, whether she had any irregular periods or missed periods, about any change in blood flow or the appearance of large blood clots, about what method of birth control she had used now and in the past, and whether she had seen a doctor before for fertility issues and the treatment.

"Alright. We will do some simple tests today and go from there. We will draw some blood and test your hormone level on both of you. As well as thyroid hormones, prolactin, HIV and hepatitis. The physical exam on you Mrs. Orton is a pelvic exam. Mr. Orton, we will need a semen sample from you for a complete semen analysis as well as an exam to check for genital infections. Just some simple tests and exams today. The bulk of our test will happen around ovulation time."

"Alright." Randy replied.

"Okay." The doctor showed them to an exam room for Randy to give the semen sample. The doctor told them it was better for Brooke to help with that part as it was easier for the male.

Afterwards they were shown to two different exam rooms. The doctor then came in to do his exams on each.

Once the exams and tests were done, they were shown back to his office to wait for the results. He came in a little while later.

"Okay, well all of Randy's tests are fine. The concentration of sperm is 100million per ml. The total volume is 5 ml. The total number of sperm in ejaculate is 80 million. 90 percent were alive, 70 percent were normal shape, 60 percent were swimming, and 80 percent were swimming forward. Which is almost three times the normal reading. So there is no problem with you Mr. Orton."

Brooke sighed because it was obvious the problem was with her.

"Mrs. Orton, that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you. We just need some more tests. Your hormone levels are low which is cause for concern. I think the issue is an ovulation problem. So, I want to do the other test at ovulation time. That will tell us more. I see your ovulation time is March 31 to April 5. I would like to do a pelvic ultrasound on you on March 18. "

"Alright." Brooke replied.

"When you ovulate we will do a postcotial test. In which you will come to the office for us to take a sample of the cervical mucus. This does require you to have intercourse several hours before the test. We will also do more blood work to test the follicle stimulation hormone and the luteinizing hormone. This will be done day two or three of your cycle. We will also do another test in the middle of cycle and then seven days after you begin ovulating. After you ovulate we will test your estradiol and progesterone levels and compare them with the levels taken on day two or three. Once we do all this, it will tell us how to proceed. Whether it be with hormones or what."

She made an appointment for the time she would be ovulating for the other tests. She knew she was in for a long road of test. Randy's tests were pretty much done and with everything way above normal, it was finding out what was going on with her.

After the doctors, they had lunch and then drove home. Randy knew she was upset that it seemed she was the reason they weren't getting pregnant.

"Brooke, are you okay? You have been very quiet." He said once they got to their house.

"I don't know. We pretty much got proof that it is me. I'm the reason we don't have a baby. God, I was so certain there was nothing wrong and low and behold, it's me." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"Baby, he said it didn't necessarily mean there was anything wrong with you." He said sitting by her.

"Yeah but your tests are done. They are so above normal. You have no problem getting anyone pregnant but me."

"Baby, no matter what the tests say we will have a baby. It may just be a hormone thing. Then you can have some injections or something and then we will be pregnant."

"You make it sound so easy." She said looking at him.

"It is. We just have to wait and see what he says. We can't just jump to we won't have a baby. Let's wait until the tests are done."

"Alright. We will wait." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

She didn't know what was going to happen. She hadn't expected anything to be wrong with her or him. She hoped that it was just a hormone thing and that the doctors could fix it. But she worried it was something more serious. She couldn't help but think if she could never have a baby would Randy leave her for someone who could.

"Brooke, what's going on in your head? I know you too well." He said following her into the kitchen. "Something else is on your mind."

"I'm worried that if the tests show that I can't ever have a baby that you will leave me for someone who can have one." She said as she made some hot tea. "And I understand that. What man wants to stay with someone who can't give him a baby."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I don't care what the tests say. I love you and I will never leave you. If we never have a child, that's okay. There are other ways to have a baby. We can adopt. But no matter what the tests say or what happens, I love you and I will never leave you."

She turned to face him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Can you really be sure? Can you be okay with not having a biological child?" She asked pulling away a little.

"Yes. The only thing I want forever is you. You are the most important thing to me. If we never have a child, that's okay. As long as we are together, we can handle everything." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you no matter what."

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

She knew the tests coming up would be the definite decision on things. If she couldn't get pregnant, they would have to deal with that. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't the case. That it was something they could fix and then they would have their baby. But her fear and worry was going to be there until they get all the results. Their having a family was not certain yet.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by fast as Brooke was getting ready for the tests she would have. Randy had been on the road but was going to be back for the tests. She had been taking her temperature like always and charting it. She had been going to the doctor's office for the blood test and the ultrasound. Now it was the day before the postcoital test. She was expecting Randy to come home sometimes that day. She took some stuff out to bake and make dinner. She always liked to bake and cook when something was on her mind.

She began cutting up the chicken for her famous enchiladas. She had invited Bethany and John, Christina and Adam, and Carly and Ted over for dinner. She wanted to have a relaxing night before the tests tomorrow.

Randy walked into the house and heard the music coming from the kitchen. He knew that Brooke was cooking. He quietly walked into the kitchen and saw his wife there so intent with what she was doing. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You look very busy." He whispered to her.

"When did you get home?" She asked turning to face her husband.

"Just a few minutes ago." He replied before kissing her hello. "I see enchiladas are on the menu tonight."

"Yep. Bethany, John, Christina, Adam, Carly and Ted are coming over for dinner."

"Are you okay with that? I mean with Bethany and Christina expecting." He knew how hard it was for her to see and be around pregnant women.

"Yeah. I have to be okay. They are my best friends. I'm happy for them I am."

"I know." He said before kissing her again. "So, can I help with dinner?"

"No, I have it unless you just want to help."

"I think I will let you do that." He kissed her again and walking toward the living room. He picked up his bag and headed upstairs to unpack.

Brooke finished up the dinner and put it in the oven. She then headed upstairs to see her husband. She was a little nervous about the test tomorrow.

"How long are you here for?" She asked walking in the bedroom.

"For a few days. Vince agreed to let me out of the house shows. So, I'm here until Sunday."

"That's great. I really need you over the next few days." She sat down on the bed.

"I know. You have to have me tomorrow before the doctors." He laughed.

"Ha, ha. I need you for more than sex." She laughed.

"I know. So how did the tests go the other day?"

"Good. So far, the doctor thinks it's my hormone level. So he said after this test tomorrow, he would know how to proceed."

"So are we looking at hormones or what?"

"I think so. But he will know more after this test."

"Alright." He walked over to his wife. "Brooke, don't worry. Everything will be okay. I know we will have a baby."

"I hope so." She said hearing the oven timer. "I need to go check on dinner and finish things up."

He watched as she walked out and downstairs. He had talked to John and Adam about things. They both told him to just be there for Brooke and handle her moods with this. He also told them how she was uncomfortable being with the girls but that she loved her friends and didn't want to make it weird. Both understood and said they would talk to their wives about holding off on all the chatter about the babies and pregnancy.

Brooke had just set the table when the doorbell rang. She went to open it and found her three best friends standing there with their husbands.

"I'm glad you guys could come." Brooke said hugging them. "You girls look great."

"Thanks Brooke." Bethany said. John had asked her to not talk constantly about the baby. She understood and agreed.

"Well, dinner is ready so let's eat." Brooke said as they walked to the dining room.

Everyone was soon seated around the table and they started eating. Everyone was so quiet that Brooke wondered what was going on.

"Okay, what's up? No one is saying anything." Brooke said to them.

"We didn't want to make you sad by talking about the babies." Bethany replied to her. "Randy asked us not too."

"Why?" She asked looking at her husband.

"Because you have been sad about us not having one and I wanted to make you happy." Randy replied.

"I have been sad about us not having a baby. But I can't turn myself off to everyone in my life that is having a baby."

"I know that. I just wanted to make this dinner easier for you."

"I know you did and I love you for that. But I have to learn to deal with all of this in case we never have a baby. I can't just turn off my friendship because my friends are having babies and I can't have any."

"You can't have a baby?" Carly asked shocked. "Brooke, you never said anything.

"I'm not sure yet. I have had some tests to see why we aren't pregnant yet."

"You could have told us." Christina replied. "We would have understood."

"I just didn't want to put everyone in an awkward position. I'm happy that you're having a baby and I'm happy that Bethany is expecting. I'm happy that Carly just had Natalie." Brooke said looking at them. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Brooke, we love you and we want you to be happy. If being near us too hard, you can tell us." Bethany replied.

"It's not. I promise. Now, let's enjoy this dinner and forget about everything."

Everyone agreed and they enjoyed the dinner and dessert. After dinner, everyone headed home as it had been an interesting dinner. Brooke headed upstairs after cleaning up. She found her husband in the bedroom watching a movie.

"Well that was interesting." Brooke said walking in.

"It was." He replied looking at her.

"Did you have to talk to John, Adam and Ted about everything and tell them to tell the girls to not talk about their children?" She started to get undressed and then get ready for bed. "I mean do you know how it made me feel? To see them look at me like that."

"Baby, I never wanted to make you feel bad. I was just trying to help."

"I know that." She said sitting down on the bed. "Randy, I wanted to keep all of this between us until we found out for sure. I don't want the girls to feel weird around me."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I never meant to do that." He realized the mistake he made. "I just wanted to talk to someone about things."

"And you couldn't talk to me?"

"I can talk to you. I just wanted to talk to the guys. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen."

"I know and I'm sorry that I got angry. Randy, I'm just scared about things. We will know soon if I can give you a baby or not. I'm scared for what might happen if I can't. Can you really say that you would be okay with not having children? You love kids. You play with every child you meet. How can you be okay without your own?"

"I can be okay without one. I love you and you are all I want. Having children isn't that important to me. You are the most important thing to me. If we have them, then great that is someone to love. If we never have them that is okay too."

"How can you be okay with not having a child? How can you want to stay married to someone who can't give you the most basic thing every man wants?"

"I can be okay because I will have you. Brooke, nothing and no one means more to me than you do." He said looking into her eyes. "You are all that matters. Everything else is just icing on the cake. As long as I have you and we are together, nothing else matters. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

"Alright. Now, let's relax before everything that we have to do tomorrow." He kissed her and they slowly made their way over to the bed. "Is it okay for us to have sex the night before?"

"I think we should wait until morning. That way nothing gets in the way."

"Alright." He laughed before getting into bed.

"How about we cuddle and watch a move?" She asked getting into bed.

"Sounds good."

They spent the rest of the night just enjoying being together. They both knew that the next day would give them the answers they needed. Both hoped they got the answers they wanted.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Brooke and Randy made love like the doctor asked her too berfore the test. Both knew this would tell them if they could have a baby or not. They headed to the doctors at nine for their appointment. Brooke signed them in and they were soon shown to an exam room. Brooke changed into the gown and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Dr. Alex Masters came in.

"Yes." She replied.

"Alright." He said as he began to take a sample for the test. "Alright. We will have the results in a few hours. I will call you and let you know how we proceed."

"Thank you." Randy said to him as he left. "So, this is it."

"This is it." She repeated as she got changed.

They left the doctors and went to get something to eat. They headed home after. They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and watching movies. Both were anxious for the results of the test. It was late afternoon when the doctor called with the results. He asked them to come to come to the office.

"So, what are the results?" Brooke asked when they were sitting in his office.

"Well everything looks good. There was a normal amount of sperm in the sample. They were moving forward through the cervical mucus. The mucus stretched like it was supposed to do and it dried in a fernlike pattern."

"So, what does this mean?" Randy asked.

"Everything is normal. From everything we have done, I think that you aren't ovulating right because your hormone level is low. So I would like to start you on Clomid. It's the first drug we try. You will be on 50 milligrams per day for five days. You take the first pill on the third, fourth or fifth day after you start your period provided you aren't pregnant then. You will ovulate seven days after you take the last pill. If you don't ovulate right away, we can up the dose. I have to warn you that all fertility drugs and treatments are expensive. You have to be prepared for that."

"Money is no issue Doctor." Randy said to him. "We want to have a child so money is no issue."

"Alright. I just wanted you to be aware of that." He said. "I also want you to be prepared for the possibly of multiples.

"We are. Thank you." Randy said.

"Alright. Well here is the prescription."

"Okay. Then what?" Brooke asked.

"If you aren't pregnant, you start the drug. Once you start the drug, it should increase your chance to get pregnant."

"Alright." Brooke replied taking the prescription.

They left the office and headed to the drug store to get the prescription filled. She hoped this would get them the baby they wanted. While waiting for the prescription to be filled, they looked around the drug store. Once the script was filled, they headed home.

"So, do you think this drug will help us conceive?" Randy asked once they were home.

"I hope so. All the research says it does. But if it doesn't, then we can try a more powerful drug and then IVF."

"Okay." He replied.

"I know this is a lot. If you don't want to go through all of this, we don't have too. I don't want to lose our marriage over this."

"Hey." He said pulling her into a hug. "Nothing is going to ruin our marriage. I will do anything for us to have a baby. I want a child just as much as you do. Okay?"

"Alright." She said kissing him.

"Good. So let's relax and talk baby names." He was certain that this drug would help them have a baby.

"Well, I was thinking Emma, Molly or Ava for a girl and Noah, Ethan or Chance for a boy. What do you like?"

"I like those. So should we decide on which one?"

"Well, I think we should write them down because sometimes with this drug you have multiples remember?"

"Right. So we will keep them in case we have more than one."

"Yep." She smiled before kissing him. "Let's take this upstairs."

She got up and took his hand and they headed upstairs. They spent the night making love. She was more relaxed than she had been in the last year. He knew it was because the doctor had said there was nothing really wrong just the hormone and ovulation issues. This drug was supposed to help and that was what made her relax.

A few days later he left out for the road. She decided to accompany him to see if it helped with things. She liked to travel with him and since a lot of her job was with RAW it made things easier. She often worked from home because they had planned for her to when they had a baby. She was the marketing promoter for RAW and it had been awhile since had been on road due to the fertility tests.

"Are you excited about being on the road?" Bethany asked as they were on the plane.

"I am. It's been a while and I'm hoping it might help with the baby making. I know it hasn't before but you never know."

"That is true." Bethany replied. "Brooke, I know this is hard on you. Me being pregnant and you not. But it will happen for you."

"I know. You know Randy and I tried Dr. Chang like you did and it didn't work for us."

"I'm sorry. I thought he would work for you too."

"It's okay. We are trying fertility drugs. So let's hope it helps us."

"I'm sure it will. Before you know it, you and Randy will have a little Orton running around. Hopefully with your temperament and his blue eyes." Both laughed when she said that.

"Thanks. So you're saying my child doesn't need Randy's temperament?"

"No his is fine but yours better. You are usually calm and you don't anger easily."

"Thanks." Brooke laughed.

They spend the rest of the flight talking about baby names for Bethany and John's little girl. They had found out they were expecting a girl a few days before. Brooke hoped that by being on the road and relaxing more would help them have a baby. But she knew they could only wait and see.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next three months came and went as Brooke took the Clomid. But she still didn't get pregnant. She had thought the Clomid would help and they would be pregnant. Now they were headed back to Dr. Masters to take the next step.

"Relax, baby. Things will be okay." Randy said as they sat in the waiting room.

"I just thought the Clomid would work and we would be pregnant." She said looking down at her wedding rings. She twisted the 2.5 pear shaped diamond engagement ring and her 4ct. eternity band around like she did when she was nervous.

"Brooke, we will have that baby we want." He had hoped like she did that the drug would work and they would be pregnant.

"Brooke Orton." The nurse said.

Brooke and Randy got up and followed her to the doctor's office. They sat down and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Brooke, Randy. Let's see what is going on." He opened Brooke's file and read the blood test results. "Okay, I think we need to go to the next step. Pergonal and Pregnyl."

"And they are?" Randy asked.

"Fertility drugs but injections. Pregnyl is Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. It triggers the ovaries to release the mature eggs. I usually combine it with Pergonal which is Human Menopausal Gonadotropin. The drug combines both FSH and LH. I have had great success with this."

"Alright." Brooke replied.

"Okay. I will write the scripts. Brooke, you or Randy will need to injection the drugs into your upper thigh. You will start these on the second or third day of your cycle and take them for seven to twelve days."

"Okay." Brooke said taking it from him.

"If you don't get pregnant with this, we can do IVF next."

"Alright." Randy replied.

"See you in a month or so." The doctor said before they left.

They left the office and headed to get the medication filled. They were leaving in a few days to go back on the road. Brooke had decided to stay on the road with Randy for a while. The others had decided not to. Carly didn't want to take Natalie on the road yet and Bethany was put on bed rest with high blood pressure. Christina had some family issues to deal with.

"So do you think this will work?" Brooke asked when they got home.

"I think so. We can only try. Hopefully this will help and we will get pregnant." He said hugging her.

"I hope so."

"Me too." He kissed her. "What?" He asked noticing her face.

"I just keep thinking is it worth it. Everything we are doing to try to have a baby."

"It is worth it because we want a baby. Whatever we have to do, we will do."

"Really? You don't hate all of this?"

"Baby, if this helps us have a baby it's all worth it. A little person who is part you and part me." He kissed her again. "Okay."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

"Now, let's have some unscheduled sex for fun before the trip and before we schedule sex for the baby making." He laughed. He always kidded her about the times they had sex on the days that she would get pregnant.

"You're crazy." She laughed before kissing him.

They were soon upstairs making love. They spent the day and night just being together. They were leaving for Arizona and would be on a two week tour.

They left for Arizona the next day. Brooke had a few days before she had to start taking the injections. She and Randy had decided that he would be the one to inject her with the drug. She wasn't comfortable injecting herself.

"So, are you ready for this?" He asked taking the needle from her.

"Yeah, do it." She said looking away as he injected her with the drug.

"Alright. Now we just do this every day right?"

"Yep. I hope no one thinks we are doing drugs in here."

"I doubt they would think that." He laughed. "How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds good."

They met John, Adam and Ted for breakfast. They talked about things before the guys headed to the arena. It was the relaxing time they needed.

The next two months went fast as Brooke was busy with some work for the WWE and Randy was busy with all that he had to do. She knew it was soon going to be when she would find out if she was pregnant. She knew her timing like clockwork. They met Christina and Adam in Napa for a short vacation. Brooke knew this would be the weekend that she would find out if she was pregnant or not.

"So Brooke how are things?" Christina asked as they were doing some shopping. She was now four months pregnant and Bethany was in her seventh month.

"Good. Randy and I are taking fertility drugs to get pregnant." She replied as they looked at some sexy lingerie in Victoria's Secret.

"How is that coming?"

"Good. We hope we will be pregnant soon."

"I'm sure you will. It will be great if we are all pregnant together."

"It would be strange." Brooke laughed.

They spent the afternoon shopping and then returned to the bed and breakfast. Randy and Adam had played golf for the day. Brooke had gotten a home pregnancy test while they were out. She was going to take it the next morning.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Randy asked her when she came in.

"It was fun." She smiled.

"I see you went to Victoria's Secret. Did you get me anything?"

"I didn't know you like lingerie. I would have gotten you something if you had asked me."

"You know what I mean silly girl." He laughed walking over to her.

"I might have gotten something you would like." She smiled before heading into the bathroom. She changed into a pink lace baby doll nightie.

She came out of the bathroom and saw her husband standing by the window. She quietly turned on some soft music and walked over to him.

"I thought you wanted to see what I bought." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled when he turned to face her. "Wow, this is an outfit you should wear more."

"I can't wear it out." She laughed before he kissed her.

"I mean you should wear it for me more often." He whispered as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He kissed her again and took off the nightie. His clothes soon join it on the floor and they were soon making love. As they did, he had a feeling she was pregnant. She just felt different to him. After making love for a few hours, both fell asleep.

The next morning, Brooke got up and headed to take the test. She hoped she was pregnant. She took the test and waited for the time to be up. A few minutes later, it was and she picked up the test. She took a deep breath and looked at it.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant." She said excitedly.

She ran out of the bathroom and woke up Randy.

"What? Why are you waking me up?" He asked her.

"I just thought you would want to know that you're going to be a daddy." She smiled as he was still half asleep.

"That's great." He mumbled before turning over.

She laughed and went back to get a shower and get dressed. She had just started her shower when she felt him come up behind her.

"Did you just tell me you were pregnant?"

She laughed and then turned to face him. "Yes. We are pregnant."

He kissed her before she could say anything else. They finished up the shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. They had agreed to wait to tell everyone once they were in the second trimester. They didn't want to take the risk that she might miscarry.

But despite that they were excited about the baby. Finally after months of drugs and tests, they were expecting. Now they just had to wait and hope for a good outcome.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Randy and Brooke were home in St. Louis. She had an appointment to see how far along she was. She hoped that everything was fine and that her pregnancy was good. She made breakfast for them the morning of the appointment.

"This looks good." Randy said walking in. She had made caramel banana French toast and sausage.

"Thanks. I thought it was the perfect breakfast." She said kissing him as she sat the breakfast down.

"It is." He smiled and sat down. She joined him and sat by him. "So, are you ready for the appointment?"

"Yes. I just want to know that the baby is good."

"I'm sure it will be."

They finished breakfast and soon were on their way to the doctors. Both were excited and nervous. They arrived at the doctors and signed in. They were soon called back and blood was drawn.

"Well, Brooke you are pregnant about five weeks. Your HCG level is 12000 which is way above normal so we are probably looking at twins."

"Really? Twins?" Brooke asked excited.

"Yeah. Let's do an ultrasound." The doctor started the ultrasound and showed them the picture. "Here is the baby. There is the arms, legs and head. And it looks like triplets."

"Really?" Brooke said excitedly. "We're having triplets."

"Triplets? Wow." Randy was shocked despite the fact that the doctor told them mulitplies were possible. He was excited about a baby but three.

"Yep. It looks like you're due October 20."

"Okay."

"Alright. I will prescribe you some pills for morning sickness. I want to see you twice a month. Because of your history and being pregnant with triplets, you are at medium risk in your pregnancy."

"Okay." Brooke agreed.

After getting the stuff from the doctors and then making their next appointment, they headed home. Brooke was excited that she was pregnant and with triplets. Randy hadn't said much and she wondered what he thought about them having triplets.

"You're very quiet." She said once they got home. "Are you not happy about the babies?"

"I'm happy just shocked." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"The doctor told us that multiplies were possible with fertility drugs." She sat down beside him.

"Baby, I'm happy. I'm just shocked. I knew it was possible but actually knowing we are having triplets. It's real now. We are expecting three babies." He smiled before kissing her.

"Yep. So we need to decide on three girl names and three boy names." She got out the baby name book she had bought a while ago.

"Okay do you want to choose three of each?" He knew they had talked earlier about names but it was obvious that she wanted to change the ones they had picked.

"Yeah but let's pick three of each."

"Alright. I like Noah, Jaden, and Tyler for a boy and Madison, Emily and Alden for a little girl. What names do you like?"

"I like Chance, Mason and Wyatt for a boy and Molly, Emma and Ava for a little girl."

"Okay. So how about Noah Randal, Tyler Chance, and Wyatt Michael for a little boy?"

"I like them. Then Molly Elisabeth, Emma Madison and Morgan Eva for a little girl?"

"I love them. So we have our names."

"Yep. I'm so excited. We should go buy some baby stuff." She said getting up only to have him pull her back.

"Hold on, Brooke. I know we are happy and excited about the babies but I don't' think we should buy anything or tell anyone until we are past the danger of a miscarriage. We don't' want to do all of it only to have to explain that we lost the babies."

"You're right." She said realizing what he was saying. "I just got so excited. This is what we wanted for so long."

"Hey, I know. I know how excited you are. I am too. I just want to make sure this pregnancy is far along before we announce it." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I know." She said hugging him back. "I understand.

He sighed because he knew she wanted to be like any expectant mom. Buying things and telling everyone about the babies. But he knew if they did and then they lost the babies, it would be harder on her to explain to everyone and he wanted to save her that pain.

"Randy, I do understand that telling people before we are out of the danger of a miscarriage is the right thing. I just am so excited."

"I know that." He replied to her. "Why don't you buy some things from the Babies R Us website?"

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. But not a lot. Just some little things deal?"

"Deal." She kissed him and then quickly left to get her laptop.

He had to laugh at her being so excited to shop on line. He knew it would make her happy. He just wanted to protect her from any pain and he knew it would hurt for her to have to explain or take gifts back to a store. He hoped that everything would be fine with the babies and with Brooke. But he knew they could only wait and see what happened with things.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by and everything was good with Brooke and the babies. She had started to show because she was carrying triplets. At twelve weeks, she looked like she was seventeen weeks pregnant. They had started telling people as they began asking once she started to show. Now they were heading back to the doctor for another ultrasound and check up.

"Okay, let's see what is going on." The doctor said as he began the ultrasound. "Okay, it looks like the babies are healthy. We have three little boys and one little girl."

"Wait, what?" Randy asked shocked by the doctor's words.

"It looks like four babies." The doctor said. "I guess one baby was hiding before. But you are having four babies."

"Four babies?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yes." The doctor printed out the ultrasound for them. "Brooke get cleaned up and we will talk in my office."

He left her to get cleaned up. Once she had, they headed to his office. Randy was stunned that they were having four babies. He was nervous about three now it was four. They took a seat in the doctor's office and waited for him.

"Brooke, Randy, four babies are a lot to deal with especially in a pregnancy. I feel it is my duty to suggest selection reduction."

"No." Brooke said quickly. She had read up on that subject. "I'm not risking losing all of them. I know selection reduction can turn into a miscarriage and I won't do that. I plan to carry all of these babies. I'm not risking losing them all no matter how dangerous carrying four babies can be."

"I agree with Brooke. We won't' risk any of the babies." Randy added. He didn't want to risk them losing the babies.

"Okay, then I suggest we do a cervical cerclage." He said writing it down.

"And that is?" Randy asked.

"It's a surgery that inserts a stitch into and around the cervix. It is removed toward the end of the pregnancy. The stitch will prevent preterm labor. With multiplies, odds are good that you won't go to your due date."

"And without the stitch, the babies would be too small to survive if born early." Brooke said.

"That's true. But there are risks with any surgery. The risks are risks associated with regional or general anesthesia, premature labor, premature rupture of membranes, infection of the cervix, infection of the amniotic sac (chorioamnionitis), cervical rupture (may occur if the stitch is not removed before onset of labor), injury to the cervix or bladder, bleeding, Cervical Dystocia with failure to dilate requiring Cesarean Section, and displacement of the cervix."

"Let's do the surgery. I want the babies to have the best chance."

"Alright. We will admit you tomorrow and do the surgery."

"Okay." She replied as he wrote down the information.

After they got the information, they headed home. Both were shocked that they were having four babies. It was not what they were expecting.

"So are you scared about four babies?" She asked Randy as they sat in the living room.

"Yes. I know we wanted a baby more than anything but four. That's not what we were expecting."

"I know but the best things in life are unexpected. I figured that out the moment we met." She laughed.

"Yeah I won't forget that." He laughed. "I never thought hitting you with that baseball would get me a date."

_Flashback_

_Randy stepped up to bat in the charity softball game. It was RAW vs. SMACKDOWN and all the proceeds of the tickets sales were to benefit the Make a Wish Foundation._

"_Come on, Orton. Bring me in." John said from third base._

_Rey Mysterio threw the ball and Randy took a swing and the ball went flying into the crowd. Everyone was shocked when the ball hit a pretty brunette. Randy rushed over to where she was and asked if she was okay._

"_Miss, are you okay?" He asked. He couldn't' help but think she was very pretty._

"_I'm fine." Brooke replied holding her head. "I don't think I'm hurt or bleeding."_

"_You look fine." He replied._

"_Thanks." She laughed. "I think the game is calling you."_

"_Right. Maybe I could call you sometime?" He asked with a smile._

"_Sure." She said taking out a card. "Here is my card. It has all my numbers on it."_

"_Great. I will call you." He quickly headed back onto the field and took his place at home plate to bat again._

He had to laugh as he remembered that. They went out a few days later and before long they were in love and married. He never knew one chance thing could lead to the greatest thing in the world. He wouldn't trade his time with Brooke for anything. He had never been more glad to hit someone with a baseball.

"You were so worried that you did damage when that ball hit me." Brooke said bring him out of the memory.

"Well I didn't want to hurt such a beautiful girl." He laughed.

"I know it's scary to have four babies but we can do this. We will be great parents." She said to him.

"I'm just worried. You will be here with four babies while I'm on the road. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. We talked about things when we found out we were having triplets. I'm going to quit my job even though I do a lot of it from home and just be a mom. That is what I want. To be the best mom."

"Alright." He said kissing her. "So this surgery tomorrow. Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, it is the babies' best chance."

"Okay. As long as you are sure."

"I am. Now, let's go upstairs and see which rooms for the nurseries. I was thinking the little girl could be the room nearest to us. The boys can be across the hall."

"We can give the boys their own room each."

"Do you think they should have their own room?"

"Well if we go ahead and put them in their own room, then we won't have to change that later on."

"Good thinking. Okay, so each get their own room. We need to decide on nursery theme." She said getting her laptop and going to the Babies R US website.

They spend the night looking at nursery themes for the babies. Randy knew the surgery tomorrow was dangerous. Brooke would be in the hospital overnight and then on bed rest for a week before she could resume her normal activities. But with her carrying four babies, she had a high risk pregnancy and had to take things easy.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Brooke and Randy headed to the hospital for the surgery. Both were nervous about the surgery but believed that everything would be okay. They arrived at the hospital and got Brooke admitted. They then headed to the surgical floor where she would be until they took her for the surgery. They took blood and the doctors came and talk to them.

"Relax, baby, everything will be fine." Brooke said to her husband who looked worried.

"I know." He kissed her.

"Okay, Mrs. Orton, we are ready for you." The nurse coming in.

"I love you Brooke. You and our babies." He said kissed her.

"I love you too." She said before they took her.

Once she was gone, Randy sat in the room. The doctor said he would call once they had started and then he would come and talk to him once everything was over. Once they called and told him they had started he called John to check on Bethany and Madison. She had been born a week earlier.

"Hey, man what's up?" John asked when he picked up.

"I just wanted to see how Bethany and Madison were." Randy said to him.

"They are good. Both sleeping. Maddie was up all night."

"Sorry man."

"So what's up with you?" John asked him.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Is everything okay with Brooke?"

"Yeah. She is just having a stitch put in place so she won't lose the babies."

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine."

"I hope so. I also wanted to tell you something. No one else knows this."

"What?" John asked.

"We found out we are having four babies instead of three."

"What? That's great." John said excitedly.

"Yeah but four babies. Can I handle that?"

"You will be fine." John said just as there was crying in the background. "I have to go. Maddie is up. Randy, don't worry. You will do fine."

Randy sighed when John hung up. John sounded so happy about being a dad. Ted did also. But they had one baby not four. Could he be a father to four babies?

"Mr. Orton, your wife's' surgery went well. Everything went like we had hope." The doctor said when he came into the room.

"Thank you. When can I see her?"

"She will be out of recovery in an hour and then we will move her to a room."

"Thank you." Randy said to him.

"She will be in room 578."

"Thank you." Randy said again. He headed to get something to eat before Brooke would be in her room.

After eating he headed to the room and found Brooke in the room watching TV.

"Hey." She said when he came in.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked before kissing her.

"I feel okay. A little sore. The doctor said the babies are fine."

"He told me. I'm so glad."

"I told you things would be okay."

"I know. I called John and Madison is doing good as is Bethany."

"I'm glad." Brooke replied. "So, anything else happen."

"Nope." He sat down in the chair.

The evening continued with them just spending the time together. She would be going home tomorrow and then she was going on the road with Randy for a little while. She wanted to get as much time in as she could before the babies were born.

A few days later, they were in Dallas for a joint event with SMACKDOWN. Brooke was sitting in the locker room with Christina. Carly had stayed home because Natalie was sick and Bethany couldn't travel yet with Madison.

"So how are you feeling?" Christina asked Brooke.

"I'm good. It's weird to know there are four babies in there." Brooke laughed with her hand on her stomach.

"I bet. I'm shocked about mine and it's just one baby in here." Christina smiled before it turned to a frown.

"Christina, are you okay?" Brooke asked looking concerned.

"No. I think something is wrong." Christina answered putting her hand on her stomach.

"Relax, Chris." Brooke said helping her sit down. "Stay here."

Brooke quickly left and got the paramedics that were there. They took Christina to the hospital nearby. Brooke knew that Adam and Randy were in the ring. She waited until they were done with match and met them at the ramp.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Randy asked his wife.

"Christina was rushed to the hospital." She told Adam.

"What?" Adam said quickly leaving.

"What happened?" Randy asked as they headed to the locker room.

"We were talking and she just started having some pains."

"Let me change and we will head to the hospital." He kissed her and headed into the shower.

Once he had, they headed over to the hospital. They found Adam in the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?" Brooke asked hugging him.

"They think it was just false labor. They are running some tests." Adam replied.

"Why aren't' you in there?"

"They needed me out for the tests."

"Mr. Copeland, you can come back now." The nurse said coming out.

Adam followed her leaving Randy and Brooke there. Randy turned to his wife who was sitting down.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know."

"Is it the babies?" He asked with a very worried look.

"No." She said with tears.

"Then what is wrong?"

"What if something goes wrong with the babies?"

"Hey." He said pulling her into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen. We are going to have four healthy babies."

"But what if we don't. Bethany had complications with Madison and now Christina is too."

"I know they have but that isn't us. We are going to have four babies. We are going to take every precaution to make sure that everything is fine. I promise you."

"I'm just worried."

"I know but I promise that we will do everything to make sure we have our babies. Brooke we just have to have faith."

"When did you start channeling me?" She laughed.

"I guess we have been married long enough that you have finally started to rub off on me." He laughed before kissing her. "We are going to have healthy babies. I know we are."

She smiled before kissing him. She rested her head against his chest as he hugged her. She hoped he was right that everything would be okay. They had waited so long for a baby and now they were having four. She worried that something would happen with the babies. But she also knew he was right, she had to have faith that everything would be okay.

They stayed until Adam told them that everything was fine with Christina and the baby. It was just a scare. They would be in the hospital overnight and then headed home. Once they knew how she was, they headed back to the hotel. Both exhausted from the day. Randy knew that she was still worried but he had faith that everything would be okay with the babies.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months went by quickly and Christina gave birth to a little girl, Brayden Elizabeth Copeland. Brooke was now six months pregnant but she looked like she was eight. The babies were doing good but the doctor had put her on bed rest. She was only allowed to be on her feet for thirty minutes at most.

"Bed rest sucks." Brooke said to her friend Kinley who had stopped by to visit. Kinley was her college roommate.

"But it's worth it for the babies right?" Kinley asked her as they were in the living room watching a movie.

"Yes. It's worth. Did I tell you that Randy and I decided on names for the babies?"

"No, what are they?"

"We picked Noah Randal, Tyler Chance, Wyatt Keith and Molly Ava."

"Those are precious names." Kinley said with an aww tone.

"Thanks."

"Well, sweetie, I hate to run but I have my flight to catch. You call me and tell me when the babies come okay?" Kinley said hugging her.

"I will." Brooke replied hugging her.

She was soon alone. She was use to it as Randy was still traveling. She had encouraged him too. She knew there was no need for him to be sitting at home with her. Everyone was only a phone call away if she needed anything.

Randy sat in the locker room of the arena before his match. He worried about Brooke alone at home while pregnant but she had insisted that he continue to travel. He had arranged things with Vince to take time off when the babies were born. He would be written out with an injury for two months. He and Brooke had decided to hire an au pair to help out with the babies. He had convinced her that four babies were going to be a lot to deal with alone.

"Randy, are you okay?" John asked walking in.

"Yeah, just thinking about Brooke."

"She's okay. She will call if anything happens." John replied. He knew that Randy was always thinking about Brooke and the babies.

"I know. I just worry. It's not like when someone is expecting one baby. The body is designed to carry one. It's not designed to carry four. Brooke's pregnancy has been riddled with complications. The babies will come early. No quadruplets have been carried past 32 weeks. They will be early and that can lead to all kinds of other problems for them and Brooke."

"Randy, you had to know all of this when you started the fertility treatments. You did the research."

"I know that but the doctor told us that we would probably have twins, triplets at most. We weren't expecting four babies."

"Randy, you and Brooke are going to be great parents. Brooke is going to be fine and the babies will be too." John said patting Randy on the back.

"Thanks. I need that."

"No problem. Now, let's get ready for that match."

Randy put the thought of anything going wrong out of his mind. He was focusing on his match. After the match was over and he and John had won their tag match against the new Nexus, he was on the next flight home.

Brooke was lying down in bed when she felt some sharp pains in her stomach. She knew something was wrong and she immediately called Bethany who called John. Bethany also called the ambulance.

"Randy, we need to get you to St. Louis right away." John said when he got off the phone with Bethany.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Bethany called and said Brooke called her and that she thought she was in labor."

"NO! It's too soon." Randy said grabbing everything quickly. "She can't be in labor."

"She is and we need to go." John said pulling Randy out the door and they soon headed to the airport.

Randy was worried the whole plane ride to St. Louis. It was too early for Brooke to be in labor. She was only 24 weeks pregnant.

Brooke arrived at the hospital and was taken to the maternity floor. She hoped everything was okay with the babies.

"Mrs. Orton." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"We did the test and examines. You were in preterm labor. We have given you something to stop them."

"So everything is okay?"

"Yes and no. We managed to stop the labor but you will need to be in the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy. It's the safest way."

"Alright." Brooke agreed.

She sighed once the doctor left. She knew that Bethany had called John and he told Randy. She wanted him there. She knew he would want to take some time off and be with her but she knew that wasn't the best thing right now. He needed to work and she would be okay since she would be in the hospital from now on. She wanted him to take time off when the babies were born not during the pregnancy.

"Baby, are you okay?" Randy said rushing into the room and hugging his wife. "Are the babies okay?"

"I'm fine and the babies are fine."

"What happened?" He sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I had some pain and came here. The doctor said it was preterm labor but they stopped it."

"That's great. So when can you leave?"

"That's the thing. He wants me to stay in the hospital for the remainder of my pregnancy."

"Okay then you will do that. I will ask Vince for some time off so I can be with you."

"Randy, wait. I don't want you to take the time now. I still have probably weeks before the babies come. I want you to wait until I give birth to take the time off. That way you have more time with me and the babies."

"Are you sure? I want to be with you."

"I know you do but I want you with me after the babies come. Right now, I'm going to be in the hospital for weeks. All you would be doing is sitting here and I would rather you work. I want to look forward to Monday nights and see you."

"Alright. If you think that then okay." He wanted to be with her for the rest of her pregnancy but he also knew she was right.

"Good. Now, I'm really hungry and I don't want hospital food. Can you get me something yummy?"

"Alright." He laughed. "Mexican?"

"Oh, chicken quesadillas and cheese dip."

"Done." He laughed before kissing her and heading out.

Once he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief that she and the babies were okay. He didn't want to lose them and he knew Brooke being hospitalized was for the best. He knew John had headed home to Bethany and Madison.

He was still afraid of what might happen as the doctor had explained that the labor could start again but they were confident that it wouldn't. Brooke had eight weeks before she would reach the point where the babies would probably be okay if they were born. She hoped to go past that but the doctors were certain that was unlikely.

He knew all they could do was wait and make sure Brooke was relaxed and that she and the babies had no stress over the next weeks.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Four weeks later, Bethany, Carly and Christina headed to see Brooke at the hospital. They were excited about seeing her. When they got they were shocked to find the room empty.

"Excuse Nurse, where is Brooke Orton?" Christina asked.

"Oh, she is having some tests. I think they are going to deliver the babies today." The nurse said before walking off.

"Oh my god, Brooke is having the babies." Christina said to the others.

"Did they call Randy?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. But I will." Bethany said taking out her cell phone and calling Randy's. It went straight to voicemail. "Randy, I hope you're on your way because the doctor is going to deliver the babies."

"Voicemail?" Carly asked.

"Yep." Bethany replied before dialing John's number.

"Hello." He said picking up.

"John, are you with Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Well come to the hospital. The doctors are going to deliver the babies."

"Okay." John hung up and turned to Randy who was driving. "We need to get to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Randy asked. They had been shopping for Brooke something special to have after the babies.

"The doctor is going to deliver the babies."

"What? Why didn't they call me?" He took out his phone and saw where he had it turned off. "Damn, I had it turned off."

"Well, that doesn't matter. We need to get to the hospital."

Randy quickly drove toward the hospital. He couldn't and wouldn't miss the birth of the babies. He knew that Brooke would have a c-section but he didn't want to miss anything. They quickly arrived at the hospital and headed up to the maternity floor.

"Where's Brooke?" Randy asked Christina when they arrived.

"Randy, we were waiting for you." The doctor said coming up. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes." He followed the doctor down the hall.

"We took Brooke for some tests and we found that she has placenta previa and one of the babies has an irregular heartbeat."

"What does that mean?" He asked scared for Brooke and the babies.

"The placenta is lying across the cervix and is causing some bleeding. That plus the irregular heartbeat is why we want to deliver the babies now."

"Alright." He replied.

"You need to know that with any surgery there is a risk. Brooke could bleed on the operating table, the babies could have complications. There is a lot that can go wrong. You need to know that before you sign this consent form."

"I understand. Just do whatever you have to do to make sure Brooke and the babies are fine."

"We will." The doctor took the signed consent form and they headed into the OR.

The nurse gave Randy some scrubs to change into and he was soon in the OR with Brooke.

"You made it." She said when she saw him.

"Sorry. I turned my phone off and I didn't know it." He sat down by her.

"That is so you." She laughed.

"Okay, mom and dad, are you ready to meet your babies?"

"Yes." Brooke answered.

"Alright. You will feel a small tug and then the babies will be here." The doctor made the incision and pulled the muscle. He reached inside and pulled out one of the babies. "It's a little boy."

"We have a son." Brooke said. "Is he okay?"

"He seems to be." The doctor said before moving to get the next baby. "We have a little boy."

He placed him in the second bassinet and then moved to get the third baby. "And we have a little girl."

He handed her to the nurse and then went in for the fourth baby. "And we have a little boy. Four babies all seem healthy. Let's close her up."

The doctors began to close up the incision. "I see a lot of blood more than normal."

"Let's give her oxyctin." He said as they continued.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked him.

"She is just bleeding more than we like." The doctor said as he turned back to finish. "Okay, there is way too much blood."

Just as the machine went off. "Her heart rate is up. We have to stop this bleeding."

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"She is losing more blood than is normal."

"Can't you stop it?"

"We are trying. If we can't get it under control, we will have to do a hysterectomy. Will you consent to that?"

"If it is the only way to save Brooke, then yes."

"Alright." The doctor said. "Okay we can't stop this bleeding, let's do the hysterectomy."

The doctor started to do the surgery when the machine went off. "Rapid heart rate."

"Slow it down." He said.

"We are trying." The nurse said.

"We're losing her." The doctor said as they got the paddles out.

"What? What is going on?" Randy yelled at them.

"Get him out of here." The doctor yelled.

Two nurses and a doctor took Randy out of the room. "Mr. Orton, let the doctor work."

They left him there and headed back into the OR. Randy headed down to the NICU to see the babies.

"We're losing her." The doctor said as they placed the paddles on her chest. "Charge to 350 clear."

He looked to see if it worked. "Nothing. Charge again to 400. Clear."

"Nothing." The nurse said.

"Come on Brooke. You have four new babies who need you." He said as he shocked her again.

"We have a rhythm." The nurse said.

"Good." He sighed.

"But there is another problem." The other doctor said to him.

"Alright. Get the test done and I will tell the husband." The doctor sighed as he walked out of the OR and toward the NICU. He saw Randy at the nursery window looking at the babies. "Randy"

"Is Brooke okay?"

"She is to an extent."

"What does that mean?"

"We got her heart going again but she is in a coma right now."

"What caused it?"

"We don't know right now. We are doing some tests."

"Can I see her?"

"Once we do the tests, I will come and tell you and then you can see her."

"Thank you." Randy said turning his attention back to the babies.

"Mr. Orton?"The nurse said coming out.

"Yes."

"I thought you might want these. They are pictures of the babies with their weights on them."

"Thank you." He said taking them. "When can I see them?"

"You can see them now." She said handing him a gown. She showed him how to wash his hands with the special soap. "Alright. Let's go meet your children."

They walked in the NICU and over to the first incubator.

"This is your son." She said to him. "He weighed 2lbs. 3ozs. Have you chosen a name?"

"Noah Randal." He replied.

"Alright. Let's meet your next little one." She smiled moving to the next one. "This is your second little boy and I'm sure he and Noah are identical. He weighed 2lbs. 2ozs."

"This is Wyatt Keith." He replied to her.

"Okay, let's meet your daughter." She moved to the next one. "She weighed 2lbs. 12ozs."

"This is Molly Ava."

"Good. Now, your last little boy. He weighed 2lbs. 10ozs."

"Tyler Chance is his name."

"Alright. We have all their names. I think you have family in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

He made his way out and to the place where everyone was waiting. He walked in and everyone rushed to him.

"How are they?" Carly asked.

"They are fine and beautiful. They are very small and still have a lot to overcome."

"What about Brooke?" Christina asked.

"She slipped into a coma. They had to do a hysterectomy because of bleeding."

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry." Bethany said hugging him.

"She will be okay." Carly added.

"Thank you. I want to get back to the babies."

"Of course." Christina said as he walked away.

He only wanted to be with Brooke and the babies. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay. He went to the NICU window and watched the doctors work on the babies. He knew they were still in danger. All of them were on breathing machines and heart monitors. They were also on sleep apnea machine which delivered dose caffeine when the babies breathing got to low. It protected against SIDS.

He took the moment to pray for the babies and Brooke. That they would all be okay and they would be a family together. That was all he and Brooke ever wanted, a family.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went by and Brooke remained in the coma. They had found that when she was bleeding so much a blood clot made its way to the brain causing the coma. They were treating it to dissolve the clot. They were confident that Brooke would be okay but it was still a waiting game. The babies were getting better each day. Molly was breathing on her own and the doctors were certain that the others would follow.

Randy rarely left the hospital. Vince had written him out with an injury. He split his time between Brooke and the babies. He hoped that she would soon wake up and they could be with the babies together. His parents helped by coming and sitting with the babies while Randy sat with Brooke. He couldn't lose her. Their plan was to raise the babies together not for him to be a single dad with four babies.

"Mr. Orton, your wife is waking up." The nurse said when she found him holding Molly in the NICU.

"Thank you." He said as she took Molly and put her back in the incubator.

He quickly made his way to Brooke's room. He walked in and found the doctor there asking some questions.

"Okay, Brooke, I think you will make a full recovery but you have to take it easy for a while." He said once he was done. "You are a very lucky lady."

"Thank you." She said slowly.

"I will leave you with your husband." The doctor said walking out.

Randy sat down beside her and took her hand. He gently kissed it. He was so relieved that she was okay.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay." She said slowly. "How are the babies?"

"They are good. Molly is breathing on her own. The doctor says the others will follow soon. But for the most part they are doing well."

"Great. When can I see them?"

"Soon. Probably tomorrow"

"Alright." She said with a sad look.

"But I do have these pictures." He smiled showing her. "This is Molly, this is Noah and Wyatt they are identical and this is Chance."

"Their beautiful." She smiled. "Our family."

"Our family." He kissed her. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried"

"I'm fine and I will get better."

"I hope so. Brooke, I couldn't do this without you. You are the most important person to me. You and our children."

"I know that. I feel the same way. I'm so happy that we have a family."

He smiled before realizing that he had to tell her about the hysterectomy.

"Brooke, there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"In the delivery, you wouldn't stop bleeding and so they did a hysterectomy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We have four babies. That's all I ever wanted. A family with you."

"I love you Brooke so much."

"I love you too."

"Brooke, all your tests are normal." The doctor said walking in. "I don't see why you can't see your babies."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. The nurse will be here with a wheelchair for you."

The nurse arrived a few minutes later and she and Randy helped Brooke into it and they headed to the nursery to see the babies.

"Here are your babies." The nurse said as they went in.

"Their beautiful." Brooke said when she came to the first incubator.

"This is Noah." Randy said when they got to it.

"He's so small."

"But he is doing well. He is breathing on his own." The nurse said.

"This is Wyatt." He said when they moved to the next one. "He is finally breathing on his own."

"He's beautiful." She replied with some tears. She hated that she missed out on the first few days of the babies lives.

"He is strong and getting stronger." The nurse said.

"And this is Molly. Our one little girl."

"And she will be a daddy's girl." Brooke laughed before they moved to the last one.

"This is Chance. He is having the most problems of the babies."

"Will he be okay?"

"They think so but he has a long way to go. He has a small hole in the heart that they have to fix with surgery when he is strong enough. He still is unable to breathe on his own."

"Hey, my little boy." She said placing her hand through the hole in the incubator and touching his hand.

She and Randy spent the next few hours with all the babies. The doctor told them that all the babies were strong and he felt they would be okay. The one he worried most about was Chance but he had every reason to believe that Chance would be okay.

They scheduled the surgery for a few days later. The goal was to fix the hole in the heart. They hoped once they did, he would be able to breathe on his own. But it was a dangerous surgery and there was no guarantee on how it would turn out.

Everyone waited in the waiting room for news on Chance. They prayed that he was fine and that Randy and Brooke wouldn't lose their baby.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I want to thank everyone who reveiwed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who helped me on this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

* * *

Epilogue: One Year Later

Randy and Brooke decorated the house for the babies first birthday. Everyone was coming over. It was hard to believe that their babies were turning one. It seemed like yesterday they had brought them home from the hospital. Which they had only brought them home eight months earlier as the babies spent the first four months in the hospital.

"I can't believe they're year old today." Brooke said as she looked at the birthday cakes that were set up. They had gotten each baby their own cake.

"I know. Time flew by." Randy laughed as he finished hanging some decorations.

"Well, everyone will be here soon so, we need to get the babies dressed. You know Molly only wants daddy to dress her."

Randy laughed as they headed upstairs. She was right though. Molly had gotten attached to him and he was who she went to first whenever she was scared. She was purely a daddy's girl. Chance had immediately bonded with Brooke like Molly had with him. Noah and Wyatt were the most independent of the babies. Randy always thought it was because they were twins and had that bond. Even with that, Noah was bonded somewhat with Brooke and Wyatt was bonded with him.

"Come princess, please let daddy put on your dress." Randy said as he was trying to get Molly dressed.

"No, dada." She said.

"Please princess. You want to look pretty for your party don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He laughed as he dressed her in a Carter's White dress with blue, yellow and green flowers on it with White Momo Baby Soft Sole Baby Sandal Shoes with Lilies on them. "Okay, now let's add the headband."

He placed a white soft headband with a blue flower on her head. "Okay, you're ready." He placed her in the crib and went to get Wyatt ready.

"Okay babies, you're ready." Brooke said looking at Noah and Chance.

She had dressed Noah in a Carter's Boys 2 piece Surf Club short set which was an orange shirt with khaki color shorts with Carter's Boys Fisherman Sandals in Brown. Chance was dressed in a Carter's Boys 'Dirt Magnet' 2 piece short set which was a blue shirt with yellow and grey shorts with Carter's Boys Fisherman Sandals in Brown. Once they were dressed she put them in their cribs. She then went to make sure Randy had Wyatt dressed.

"Is he ready?" She asked walking in.

"Yes." Randy said standing Wyatt up. He was dressed in a Carter's Boys 2 piece short set which was a green shirt with an alligator on it and green shorts with Carter's Boys Fisherman Sandals in Brown.

"Alright. You get Wyatt and Molly downstairs and I will get Noah and Chance." She said walking into the boys' room.

She got them and headed downstairs and then outside to see that her parents and his had arrived.

"Are you ready for this party?" She asked them as she put Noah and Chance in the playard gate outside.

"We are. We bought our grandchildren all kinds of good stuff." Elaine said as she put the presents on the table outside.

"I'm sure they will love them." She said as Randy brought out Molly and Wyatt and placed them in the playard gate.

Just as he did, everyone else began to show up. Once everyone was there, they put the babies in the high chairs and placed their cakes in front. Each baby had their own individual cake decorated with a sesame street character.

Randy was by Molly, Ted, who was Chance's godfather, was by him. John, who was Wyatt's godfather, was by him and Adam, who was Noah's godfather, was by him. Randy's father was videoing it for them while Brooke was taking the photos. Christina was holding Brayden, Carly was holding Natalie and Bethany was holding Madison.

Everyone laughed when the babies decided to smash cake in the guys' faces. Once they cleaned up the babies, they opened the gifts and soon cleaned up. Once everyone was gone, Randy and Brooke gave the babies their baths and put them in their pajamas. Once they were asleep, they headed into their bedroom.

"That was a day." Brooke said as she changed clothes.

"It was that." He said walking over to her. "I love you Brooke and our family."

"I love you too." She said kissed him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just realized today how lucky I was. I have a beautiful wife and four beautiful kids." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I realized that I love you today just as much as I did on the day we were married."

"I love when you get all romantic on me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I mean it. I love you Brooke. You and our children."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything beside our children."

He gently kissed her and moved them to the bed. They were soon making love. Afterward, they laid there close.

He couldn't help but think to the last years. All the time they spent trying to have a baby. All the treatments, calendars and tests that lead them to having four amazing children. Three boys and one little girl. They were the best things in the world and he couldn't ask for a better life.

Please Review!


End file.
